Eomma & Appa (Oneshot)
by rocketeer7
Summary: Kim Himchan adalah eomma-nya B.A.P.. dan Jung Daehyun kesal karena orang-orang menyebut Yongguk sebagai appa-nya B.A.P! a HIMDAE fic. WARNING : FLUFF GAGAL, YAOI, CRACK PAIR. DLDR! Oneshot fic


_**Eomma & Appa**_

_**.**_

_**Written by rocketeer7**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Starring : HimDae**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**'Jika Himchan adalah eomma-nya BAP, Yongguk adalah appa-nya BAP. '**_

Seseorang mengepalkan tangan sambil mengeratkan gigi-giginya menahan emosi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang lead vokalis B.A.P itu. Iseng-iseng membaca fakta fakta tentang B.A.P, Daehyun malah membaca fakta BangHim. Dan apa itu, BangHim, HimUp, HimJae, aaaargh!

Daehyun menutup laptopnya kesal. Himchan itu miliknya! Namja super imut itu adalah miliknya, dan semua member tahu itu. Dan apa itu julukan appa-eomma!? Jika Himchan adalah eomma-nya B.A.P, Daehyun lah appa-nya! Geez... Hanya memikirkannya saja Daehyun dibuat kesal sendiri.

Daehyun lalu menutup kasar laptopnya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar. Himchan, Jongup, dan Youngjae yang sedang menonton Dahsyat(?) pun menoleh ketika mereka mendengar suara seseorang keluar dari kamar. Melihat Daehyun yang keluar dari kamar dengan wajah kusut dan terlihat kesal, ketiga orang itu menatapnya bingung.

"Hyung... Ada apa dengan Daehyun hyung?" tanya Jongup. Himchan dan Youngjae hanya menggeleng-geleng tanda tidak tahu.

"Apakah kalian ada masalah hyung?" tanya Youngjae pada Himchan yang notabene-nya adalah namjachingu dari sang lead vokalis itu. Himchan menggeleng-geleng imut.

"Eum... Kurasa tidak ada..." Himchan menunjukkan ekspresi berpikir keras yang menurut Youngjae dan Jongup yang ada di sebelah Himchan, sangat amat imut. Sekarang mereka tahu kenapa sang Busan Wonbin itu sangat mencintai seorang Kim Himchan.

"Dia kenapa ya?" tanya Himchan pada dirinya sendiri. Himchan, Youngjae, dan Jongup lalu memutuskan untuk kembali menonton acara Dahsyat.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan Daehyun belum juga kembali ke dorm. Himchan sudah berkali kali menelpon ponsel Daehyun tapi tidak ada respon. Himchan sangat khawatir sekarang, apalagi Daehyun belum makan malam dan cuaca di luar cukup dingin. Himchan berjalan mondar mandir di depan sofa ruang tengah, dengan ditemani Jongup, Youngjae, Zelo, dan sang leader, Yongguk.

"Dia kemana? Aigoo Daehyunnie~" Himchan berbicara sambil mondar mandir. Jongup yang memperhatikannya jadi pusing sendiri.

"Hyung! Bisakah kau tak mondar mandir seperti itu?" akhirnya Jongup angkat bicara dan diberi anggukan oleh member lain. Himchan mendengus dan akhirnya ikut duduk bersama member lain.

"Ponselnya masih tidak aktif?" tanya Yongguk.

"Nih lihat! Sudah 58 kali aku menelponnya, dan aku selalu mendengar mbak-mbak operator itu.." Himchan memperlihatkan ponselnya kepada Yongguk. Yongguk lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Apa kita cari saja? Dia pasti tidak akan jauh..." usul Youngjae. Himchan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah! Akan kucari dia.." ucap Himchan. Saat ia akan beranjak, Zelo menahan tangan Himchan.

"Yak! Yak! Hyung! Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Nanti kau hilang juga gimana?" ucap Zelo menceramahi Himchan. Himchan mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tapi Junhongieee... Aku khawatir!" bela Himchan.

BRAK! Terdengar suara pintu dorm terbuka dengan kasar. Semua member lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sang Busan Wonbin masuk dengan tubuh terhuyung ke kanan kiri (**kulihat saja~ banyak pohon cemara~ *plakk* *readers : elu ganggu aje thor!**), terlihat jelas kalau ia sedang mabuk. Mabuk! Himchan langsung berlari ke arah Daehyun dan menopang tubuhnya dengan melingkarkan lengan Daehyun ke bahunya. Para member yang lain menghela nafas lega karena Daehyun sudah kembali, namun tidak ada niatan membanti Himchan karena mereka yakin itu adalah masalah internal *walah*

"YA! Kau ini~ kenapa mabuk, eoh?" omel Himchan sambil membaringkan Daehyun ke atas kasur. Daehyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya.

"Yak Jung Daehyun.. Jawab aku!" omel Himchan karena merasa tidak dihiraukan. Merasa percuma ia berbicara pada Daehyun, Himchan menghela nafasnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi tidur dan membelakangi Daehyun.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Daehyun bangun dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing karena ia kemarin minum banyak bersama sang manajer. Daehyun lalu melihat ke sebelahnya dan melihat Himchan sudah tidak ada. Daehyun menghela nafas kasar, ia masih kesal dengan kekasihnya itu.

Daehyun lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handuk. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi karena tubuhnya terasa lengket sekali. Namun saat ia melewati ruang makan, ia dihadapkan dengan pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan. Himchan sedang bersenda gurau dengan Yongguk, dan Himchan terlihat senang sekali, begitu pula Yongguk. Daehyun yang sudah sangat emosi pun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

Himchan dan Yongguk yang mendengar pintu kamar mandi ditutup dengan sangat keras itupun tersentak dan menoleh. Himchan menghela nafas, itu pasti Daehyun-pikirnya. Yongguk pun sekarang mengerti situasi dan merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae.. Karena aku ya?" ucap Yongguk. Himchan lalu menggeleng.

"Ah aniyo.. Geogjeongma. Aku akan berbicara dengannya hyung!" Himchan lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya dan Daehyun.

Daehyun sudah selesai mandi, ia lalu beranjak menuju kamar. Daehyun membuka knop pintu dan melihat Himchan sudah menunggunya duduk di tempat tidur. daehyun lalu teringat kejadian Himchan dan Yongguk, serta fakta B.A.P yang ia baca kemarin. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan kekasih super imut nya itu dan berjalan menuju lemari untuk memilih-milih baju apa yang akan ia pakai.

"Daehyunniee~~ kau marah padaku ya?" ucap Himchan. Daehyun tetap tidak merespon dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan memilih-milih pakaian.

"Daehyunnie~" Himchan lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Daehyun. "kalau aku salah, aku minta maaf, ne? Hime minta maaf, ne, Daehyunnie?"

Daehyun tetap tidak merespon. Dirinya terlalu gengsi untuk merespon perkataan Himchan, padahal mendengar suara memohon Himchan saja, hati Daehyun sudah benar benar luluh.

"Daehyunnie~ aku dan Yongguk hyung tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh! Maafkan Hime, ne, Daehyunnie?" ucap Himchan sambil menunjukkan PEAA (Puppy Eyes Aegyo Attack) andalannya kepada Daehyun.

Hah... Daehyun kalah! Telak! Skakmat!

"Hime..." Daehyun lalu tiba tiba mendorong Himchan ke arah tempat tidur dan menindihnya, serta memberikan tatapan ingin memakan kepada Himchan.

"Aku cemburu." ucap Daehyun singkat. Wajah Himchan merona merah mengingat posisi mereka yang ehm~

"K-kenapa?" tanya Himchan.

"Karena kau terlalu dekat dengan Yongguk hyung, karena kau adalah eomma, dan Yongguk hyung di-cap sebagai appa B.A.P. Aku cemburu baby~" Daehyun lalu mengelus pipi Himchan. Himchan semakin merasakan aura-aura pervert seorang Jung Daehyun.

"A-aku-"

"Ssst. Aku tahu baby, aku tahu~ Hime milik Daehyun. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Yongguk hyung, ne?" potong Daehyun. Himchan mengangguk-angguk imut.

"Ne.. Maafkan aku, ne?" ucap Himchan dengan raut wajah yang sangat imut. SANGAT! *author pingsan*

"Hmm... Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Daehyun menggoda Himchan. Himchan lalu mempout-kan bibirnya.

"Ayolaaah~ Hime minta maaf, ne? Bbuing bbuing~ mumumu~" Himchan memberikan PEAA++ (Puppy Eyes Aegyo Attack Combo Plus Plus) kepada Daehyun. Daehyun ingin segera memakan kekasihnya satu itu.

"5 ronde dulu, bagaimana, Hime?" Daehyun menyeringai sambil membuka kancing baju Himchan satu persatu.

"KYAAA.. JUNG DAEHYUN PERVERT~!"

Dan bisa dipastikan besoknya Himchan akan susah untuk berjalan.

-FIN-

**IYA ANE TAU INI FIC ABSURD PLUS GAGAL T,T *NYEMPLUNG SUMUR***

**Fic 30 menit tanpa edit ya beginilah u,u entah kenapa ane lagi suka bikin HimDae :3 unyu aja gitu :D **

.

.

**Balasan Review Black & White nih : **

**Strawberry'Lawllipop : kyaaa makasih udah review fic absurd ane ini *terharu* :') ayo gigit Hime bareng bareng *dijambak Dae* u,u**

**Akita Fisayu : Hime seme? Waduh kayaknya bakal susah, soalnya Hime itu absolute uke :3 *bawa banner Hime bareng Dae* makasih udah review *tebar heart sign bareng Namu***

** .Lover : Etoo... HimLo? Bisa dicoba kekeke.. Bbang cemburu gak yaaa? *toel2 Bbang* *dilempar ke sumur* u,u ini fluff gagal total loh T,T makasih udah review :3 **

**Hujan? Hmm.. Suka sih, soalnya kalo ada les bisa bolos *plaakk* *jangan ditiru* hehe u,u)v**


End file.
